Shonen Force: Endgame
by Ahsoka4
Summary: After suffering a major defeat at the hands of Madara Uchiha, the universe is in ruins. With the help of remaining allies, the Shonen Force assemble once more to undo Madara's actions and restore order to the universe.


**Disclaimer: I would like to confirm that I do not own the Marvel film, "Avengers: Endgame", as it is the property of the Russo brothers as well as the Marvel and the Disney Corportation. Any anime characters mentioned in this story, I do not own any of them as well as they are the property of the writers and editors who helped create these unique characters. **

**Notice: So, it's already been said that the spoilers ban has been lifted, so if you have not seen "Avengers: Endgame", avoid reading this story. This will be based off the movie, only with a few changes I added to it and I do hope you enjoy this story as well as this Anime Universe I'm trying to create. Let me know what you think in my reviews.**

* * *

The Cast

Edward Elric (Fullmetal Alchemist) as Iron Man

Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto) as Captain America

Eren Yeager (Attack On Titan) as Hulk

Goku (Dragon Ball Z) as Thor

Sarada Uchiha (Boruto) as Hawkeye

Motoko Kusanagi (Ghost in the Shell) as Black Widow

Erza Scarlet (Fairy Tail) as Nebula

Kazuto "Kirito" Kirigaya (Sword Art Online) as Ant-Man

Madara Uchiha (Naruto) as Thanos

Alphonse Elric (Fullmetal Alchemist) as War Machine

Gajeel Redfox (Fairy Tail) as Rocket

Sailor Moon (Sailor Moon) as Captain Marvel

Lucy Heartfilia (Fairy Tail) as Gamora

Boruto Uzumaki (Boruto) as Falcon

Winry Rockbell (Fullmetal Alchemist) as Pepper Potts

Rukia Kuchiki (Bleach) as The Ancient One

Gine (Dragon Ball Super) as Frigga

Van Hohenheim (Fullmetal Alchemist) as Howard Stark

Izuku "Deku" Midoriya (My Hero Academia) as Spider-Man

Natsu Dragneel (Fairy Tail) as Star-Lord

Caulifa (Dragon Ball Super) as Valkyrie

Rin Tohsaka (Fate) as Scarlet Witch

Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) as Winter Soldier

Karui (Naruto) Okoye

Darui (Naruto) as Black Panther

Asuna Yuuki (Sword Art Online) as The Wasp

Orochimaru (Naruto) as Ebony Maw

Wendy Marvell (Fairy Tail) as Mantis

Happy (Fairy Tail) as Groot

Yoruichi Shihoin (Bleach) as Shuri

Hinata Hyuga (Naruto) as Peggy Carter

Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) as Doctor Strange

Gray Fullbuster (Fairy Tail) as Drax

Jean Havoc (Fullmetal Alchemist) as Harold "Happy" Hogan

Vegeta (Dragon Ball Z) as Loki

Ao (Naruto) as Jasper Sitwell

Deidara (Naruto) as Crossbones

Gato (Naruto) as Akihiko

Cabba (Dragon Ball Super) as Korg

Auta Magetta (Dragon Ball Super) as Miek

Kisuke Urahara (Bleach) as Wong

Pain (Naruto) as Red Skull

Yui (Sword Art Online) as Cassie Lang

Ulquiorra Schiffer (Bleach) as Corvus Glaive

Akihiko Kayaba (Sword Art Online) as Hank Pym

Danzo Shimura (Naruto) as Alexander Pierce

Tier Harribel (Bleach) as Proxima Midnight

Ape Titan (Attack On Titan) as Cull Obsidian

Konno Yuuki (Sword Art Online) as Janet van Dyne

Bulma Briefs (Dragon Ball Z) as Jane Foster

Tenya Iida (My Hero Academia) as Ned Leeds

Inko Midoriya (My Hero Academia) as May Parker

Dot Pixis (Attack On Titan) as Thaddeus Ross

Canary (Hunter x Hunter) as Ramonda

Omoi (Naruto) as M'Baku

Kira Yamato (Gundam Seed) as Harley Keener

Riza Hawkeye (Fullmetal Alchemist) as Maria Hill

Kakashi Hatake (Naruto) as Nick Fury

* * *

**Notice: You may have noticed I casted Sarada as Hawkeye. Originally it was going to be Archer from the Fate series, but after receiving word of Hawkeye possibly getting his own series, I figured this would be a good opportunity to give Sarada more action and have her partner up with Himawari as a teenager from all the fan art I've been seeing. I've also decided to keep Hinata alive as an adult and not an old woman. **

**Canary is basically Darui's advisor in this Anime Universe, not his mother. And I had difficulty deciding on Harley because since there are rumors that he might take the Iron Man mantle and since I based the Iron Man suits on the Gundam's, I figured Kira might be a better choice and Gundam Seed is my favorite Gundam series. Anyhow, enjoy the first chapter to the story.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Sarada was staring at her target as she closed her eyes and focused. Concentrating on the power of the Sharingan, she threw both Shurinkens, hoping they would bend to her will. They did, but she missed her target. She decided to try again.

"One more time," Sarada told herself. Knowing she was too hasty to hit her target, she knew she could accomplish that was by calming her mind. Feeling at peace, Sarada felt more confident and threw both shurinkens again as they bended. Surprisingly, both Shurinkens hit their target.

"Bullseye!" Sarada cheered, satisfied she hit the center of the target.

Approaching Sarada was her mother, Sakura Haruno, who said, "You're getting better everyday."

"Yeah, but I bet dad's good at it," Sarada figured. "I really wish he didn't have to stay a fugitive."

Sakura sighed. "I feel the same. But, don't worry about it. I'm sure Naruto will at least find a way to prove to everyone your father's not a criminal."

"Dad's lucky to have a friend like Naruto," Sarada smiled. "Is it true that that he was always defending dad when he got his butt kicked."

Sakura's eyes were wide-open and realize Naruto must have been twisting his stories, making it sound like he was the hero and Sasuke was the loser who got beat up. Sakura replied, "Seriously, what has Naruto been telling you?"

"Hey, Sakura! Sarada! Come over here and eat with us!" Hinata called out, who had cooked up some hot dogs and hamburgers for everyone to eat.

"Time to hit some grub!" said a cheerful Himawari, who was Hinata and Naruto's daughter and Boruto's twin sister. "It sure smells good, mom."

Hinata smiled. "Well, it was cooked by me and you did an excellent job with the salad."

"We'll be right there, Hinata!" Sakura told her. "Let's go grab a bite, Sarada."

"Just let me collect me shurinkens," Sarada said as she went to gather her ninja weapons and put them in her pockets. "Alright, time to dig in."

When Sarada turned around, the strangest thing just happened. She was about to head to the table where her mother, Hinata and Himawari were at when they disappeared out of the blue. Little was Sarada unaware was that they turned to dust.

"Mom?" Sarada called. "Mom, where are you? Mom? Mom? Miss Hinata! Himawari!"

Next thing that happened, she heard distant screaming coming from the Leaf Village. Rushing over to see what was happening, Sarada began to witness it with her own eyes. They were people, whose bodies were disintegrating into dust.

Sarada knew this had to be a nightmare, but it was not. When she started looking at the TV where news reports confirmed half the world's population was disappearing, she realized what happened to her mother, Hinata and Himawari. Sarada got scared and wondered what to do and respond to this situation. The thing she didn't know how as she fell down to her knees, feeling a sense of despair.


End file.
